


PEQUEÑO REY

by mafe_gazerock



Series: Pequeño Rey [1]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:53:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21782497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mafe_gazerock/pseuds/mafe_gazerock
Summary: La segunda vez que Alfred e Ivar se vieron, fue en el campo de batalla, Alfred se dio cuenta, de que su mente, no era lo único peligroso en Ivar Ragnarsson.
Relationships: Alfred/Ivar (Vikings)
Series: Pequeño Rey [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569766
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. cap. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Little King](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13081575) by [northbound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/northbound/pseuds/northbound). 



> Esto es una traducción, "Little King" de northbound

La primera vez que se conocieron… bueno, la primera vez que se vieron, Alfred era solo un niño. En aquel entonces, supuso que Ivar también lo era, sin embargo no le pareció de esa manera. Cuando se conocieron, Ivar parecía mayor, más poderoso, incluso a pesar del defecto en sus piernas. Ivar tenía el tipo de poder de mando que Alfred, incluso con ambas piernas, dudaba alguna vez poseer. Ivar era la encarnación del poder mismo, e incluso roto, parecía peligroso. Alfred nunca le había temido.

Era lo común, supuso Alfred. A pesar de lo realmente peligroso que era Ivar, pocos le habían tenido miedo antes debido a sus piernas. Pocos podían ver más allá de ese defecto y ver el verdadero peligro que podía representar. Alfred admitiría que también lo había olvidado, pero cuando los vikingos invadieron y destruyeron la fortaleza de York, después de haber engañado a su ejército por segunda ocasión, Alfred recordó.

Recordó jugar ajedrez con Ivar en los pasillos del castillo de su abuelo. Recordó la aguda mente estratégica de Ivar, que fue evidente en los pocos juegos que tuvieron. Alfred reconoció el peligro que en una mente como la de Ivar, podía significar una amenaza para cualquier otra persona. Fue el abuelo de Alfred quien le dijo que la mente era el arma más peligrosa de todas.

La segunda vez que Alfred e Ivar se vieron, fue en el campo de batalla, Alfred se dio cuenta, de que su mente, no era lo único peligroso de Ivar Ragnarsson.

Alfred no era de los que peleaban. Ojala lo fuera; deseaba ser el guerrero que todos esperaban. A veces, a altas horas de las noches, antes de que su abuelo muriera, cuando todavía vivían en el palacio y la guerra era un pensamiento lejano, Alfred se sentaba en la ventana y veía a su padre y hermano regresar del campo. Aunque eran jóvenes, Aethelred ya había demostrado habilidad y talento en el campo de batalla. Mientras que Alfred no lo hizo.

Sus brazos eran débiles y sus pulmones se quemaban durante el entrenamiento. Ecbert había dicho que Alfred era fuerte en espíritu y mente pero lo Alfred quería, era ser fuerte como su padre.

A veces, mientras veía a su hermano y su padre regresar juntos de la práctica, se preguntaba si su padre lo amaba igual que a Aethelred. Era entonces cuando Alfred se recordaba a si mismo que Aethelwulf no era su verdadero padre. Se recordaba que era imposible para Aethelwulf verlo como a un verdadero hijo, verlo y no tener resentimiento en su corazón, era difícil por mucho que intentara no hacerlo. Su madre nunca admitiría la verdad, ni el padre que lo crió. A veces Alfred les creía a ambos, pero en el silencio de la noche, se enfrentaba al recuerdo de que no era más que un bastardo, que había nacido del pecado y la debilidad de la carne. Alfred cerraba los ojos y trataba de olvidar. Se preguntaba si podía ser tan fuerte como Aethelwulf.

En la batalla, Alfred sintió miedo. No era la primera vez y sabía que no sería la última. El miedo lo seguía como un fantasma, incluso si no era el suyo. A menudo era el miedo que su madre sentía por él lo que pesaba en la conciencia de Alfred. Era peor cuando vivían en las chozas en los terrenos pantanosos, exiliados después de los ataques de los vikingos a Wessex, cuando Alfred estaba plagado de enfermedades. No había tenido miedo en aquellos días en que su vida estaba sujeta a su cuerpo por un hilo delgado. Sin embargo, su madre si lo había tenido; incluso su padre temía que Alfred muriera en una cama de paja en medio de los pantanos. No lo había hecho, había vivido, y ahora Alfred sabía que su madre temía que muriera en batalla. Alfred también tenía miedo de eso.

Estar en el centro de la pelea le recordó a Alfred cuán inapropiado era para la batalla. Le recordó todas las lecciones que tuvo con su abuelo Ecbert mientras Aethelred estaba en el campo entrenando con su padre con espadas y escudos, mientras Alfred entrenaba su mente. Las lecciones de estrategia y lectura romana contaban muy poco cuando tu piel estaba manchada de sangre y una espada estaba en tu garganta.

Fue solo después de que su padre lo saco de la batalla que Alfred miro hacia atrás cuando escucho el sonido de ruedas que se arrastraban sobre el barro y adoquines. Cuando la carroza emergió del caos, Alfred ya estaba lejos del peligro inmediato. Lo vio todo igual. Un guerrero vikingo cubierto de sangre, gritando mientras arrojaba un hacha al pecho de uno de los soldados de Heahmund. Aethelred tiró de Alfred por el brazo hasta que estuvieron lejos de la refriega, y fue solo cuando Alfred fue arrastrado por una esquina que aparto los ojos del vikingo.

Seria tarde en la noche, mientras su padre y Heahmund discutían estrategias, que Alfred se daría cuenta de que conocía al vikingo que había conducido la carroza. Recordó a Ivar, el escandinavo que alguna vez se sentó frente a Alfred a jugar ajedrez, el lisiado que el rey Ecbert había perdonado y regresado a Dinamarca porque nadie había pensado que ese chico podría ser una amenaza para Wessex. Alfred pensó que su abuelo había cometido un grave error: Ivar Ragnarson era más que simplemente peligroso, era mortal.

Sería la tercera ocasión en que se encontrarían, la que realmente importaría. Alfred había visto la guerra contra el ejército pagano el tiempo suficiente. Había visto morir a su padre en la batalla; había visto a su hermano ser coronado rey, solo para morir de todos modos. Alfred vio a su madre llorar la muerte de todos a los que amaba, todos los que murieron a manos del ejército vikingo. Alfred no salió a reunirse con el ejército pagano con planes de rendición, no después de que Aethelred muriera en Basings, lo que Alfred quería era paz. Quería volver a la vida antes de la guerra, cuando Alfred aun podía mirar por la ventana y ver a su padre y hermano caminando por el horizonte y saber que Dios tenía un plan para el futuro de su familia. La tercera ocasión fue cuando Alfred pensó que todo el sufrimiento debía terminar.

Pensó en cuando la cabeza de Aethelred fue llevada a la entrada del campamento, hace quince días. Alfred pensó en la pequeña pieza de ajedrez que estaba atada a un cordón de cuero junto a la cabeza. Un recuerdo cruel y familiar que dejo a Alfred sintiendo un profundo vacío en la boca del estómago. 

-Esto es un error- la madre Alfred lo instó la mañana que debía reunirse con el ejército vikingo –No se rendirán, ¿no lo ves? Quieren destruirnos, quieren destruirte a ti.

Alfred apartó la mano de su madre de su hombro tan suavemente como pudo. Sus ojos todavía estaban rojos por el luto del fallecimiento de Aethelred, su voz era temblorosa. Alfred sabía que no había mujer tan valiente y sabía como su madre, pero también sabía que ella diría cualquier cosa para mantenerlo con vida. Ella no quería llorar a otro hijo, pero Alfred no quería que nadie más muriera.

-Tengo que ir…

-Envía a alguien más. Al obispo Heahmund, a quien sea, ¿por qué debes hacerlo tú?

-Porque soy el rey- la voz de Alfred no sonó tan fuerte como hubiera querido. La verdad era que Alfred no era un rey en absoluto, sentía que todos lo sabían. Quien debía ser rey era Aethelred, él era el guerrero, el fuerte. Alfred siempre pensó que era más inteligente de su hermano, pero el poder de la mente era insignificante en lo que respectaba al combate brutal, y en eso radicaba actualmente el mundo en el que vivía Alfred.

Tomo las riendas de su caballo y vio al grupo que ya esperaba en el sitio acordado. El obispo Heahmund había organizado la reunión como una renuente tregua. Probablemente él también estuvo pensando en los hombres nórdicos que visitaron su campamento con las mismas intenciones hace toda una vida. Alfred había pedido al consejo que aceptara el trato que los nórdicos ofrecieron en ese entonces, pero en su lugar, eligieron el camino de la violencia. Alfred no pensó que el ejército pagano haría algo diferente, especialmente ahora que estaban ganando. Sin embargo, era su única opción. Heahmund había rezado a Dios para que los guiara, y él dijo que Dios preferiría que salvaran a las vidas que aún quedaban que participar en una guerra sangrienta ya perdida. Heahmund había hecho a un lado a Alfred cuando la cabeza de Aethelred llego al campamento, le dijo a Alfred lo que tenía que hacer para que nadie más tuviera que morir. Alfred jugueteo con la sangrenta pieza de ajedrez que había llegado junto a la cabeza de su hermano, sentía que su cuerpo estaba a un mundo de distancia y que era mucho más pequeño, pensó que Heahmund tenía razón.

-Veras que esto es un error- su madre sujeto las riendas con firmeza para acercar su caballo al de Alfred. Hablo en voz baja, como si creyera que Heahmund y su grupo podían escucharlos a una distancia considerable –Estas dejando que Heahmund te controle a sabiendas de que es un error. Eres más inteligente que esto Alfred; tu eres el rey. No él. No cometas este error, me hagas perder a otro hijo a manos de nuestros enemigos.

Alfred miro hacia otro lado tiro de su yegua hacia adelante –No moriré hoy madre- dijo antes de alejarse completamente, incapaz de mirarla a los ojos mientras hablaba –Tampoco permitiré que nadie más muera por una causa perdida.

Alfred se sintió como un mascarón de proa de un barco mientras continuaban las negociaciones de paz, una inclusión sin voz en una reunión en la que no sentía tener lugar. Estaba ahí solo como decoración mientras el obispo Heahmund hablaba con el ejército pagano, con el hombre Hvitserik, a quien Alfred recordaba sombríamente, había ido al campamento sajón para tratar de llegar a un acuerdo, y a Ivar el Deshuesado, que estaba apoyado en la carroza en la que cabalgó a la batalla.

Alfred escuchaba las palabras que Heahmund pronunciaba cuidadosamente, una sensación de descontento llego a su estómago cuando escuchó los principios básicos de la rendición. Seguía viendo los rostros de su hermano y su padre y el de todos los que perecieron en una guerra que los nórdicos habían comenzado y no creían que la rendición honrara sus memorias en absoluto.

-¿Tu qué piensas?

Alfred apartó la vista de la línea en el horizonte que había visto desde que las negociaciones comenzaron. Alfred no había hablado desde el inicio de todo esto, y su presencia había sido ignorada en todo momento. Era rey, pero apenas; su reino estaba bañado en sangre y su corona eran espinas cubiertas de sangre.

Ivar levanto una ceja, esperando una respuesta. Había una burla en su mirada, una sonrisa cruel en sus labios, y sus palabras se burlaban de Alfred con una especie de alegría sardónica.

-Tú eres su rey, ¿no es así? ¿O tú también deseas doblegarte?

Alfred podía sentir los ojos de Heahmund sobre él con una peligrosa intensidad. A Alfred le dijeron que esta era la decisión que Aethelred habría tomado, que era la decisión que Dios quería que tomara. No era rendición, sino paz.

-Deseo que el derramamiento de sangre termine- respondió Alfred con rigidez –por la paz.

-¿Paz?- las palabras de Ivar fueron divertidas mientras miraba al hombre a su lado –Ubbe también quería paz, ¿no es así? Hvitserk, ¿qué hicieron los sajones cuando les ofrecieron paz la última vez?

-Esto es diferente- respondió el obispo Heahmund con voz plana y enojada.

Ivar se rio –Porque estás perdiendo. No quiero la paz que tú quieres- dijo señalando con el dedo a Alfred, sus ojos clavaron en los de Alfred con intensidad, mientras sus palabras eran pronunciadas solemnemente –Quiero tener tu cráneo a mis pies, como fue con tu último rey. Quiero que supliques piedad, y luego quiero que supliques por la muerte.

La ira de Heahmund se vio reflejada cuando escupió: -Dios vera arder a tu ejército, pagano-, antes de girar a su caballo y cabalgar colina abajo antes de decir algo de lo que se pudiera arrepentir.

El resto de los emisarios de paz se retiraron con la misma incomodidad y frustración, lo que sin duda hizo más feliz a Ivar el Deshuesado. No tenía planes de exceptuar su rendición y eso era obvio ahora. Parecía que la reunión de paz había terminado, infructuosa en sus intentos de llevar a cabo los planes de Dios, y eso debería haber causado que la amargura en su estómago se asentara, pero no fue así. Alfred se sintió quieto, de la misma manera en que se sintió cuando vio la cabeza de su hermano a las puertas de su propio hogar, y le causo un escalofrío el intentar recordar algún momento en el que sintió calor.

Cuando las partes de ambos bandos comenzaron a alejarse, Alfred se quedó quieto en su montura pensando, e Ivar hizo lo mismo.

-¿Intentaras convencerme de convertirme al cristianismo,- se burló Ivar, con una mirada de desprecio –pequeño rey?

-Te recuerdo- dijo Alfred de repente, sin pensarlo. Un recuerdo que permaneció atrapado en su mente, creciendo cada día, hasta que Alfred sintió una punzada de inquietud en el pecho. Continuo, sintiéndose obligado a decir tales pensamientos, aunque solo fuera para desterrar esa sensación de soledad en su pecho que pensó que el chico frente a él podría compartir –Y a tu padre. Lamento que haya muerto, lamento el dolor que te ha traído.

Por un momento, la expresión de Ivar flaqueo, paso de burla a algo más oscuro por un momento. La burla regreso rápidamente –Fue tu rey quien lo mato.

Alfred no creía que eso fuera cierto. Sin embargo, no contradijo a Ivar, no veía el punto. Así que, solo dio un breve asentimiento. –Aun así- metió la mano en su camisa y saco el crucifijo que colgaba de su cuello, tirando de el para que el cordón de cuero se soltara –Me dio esto antes de ser llevado a su ejecución. Dijo que pertenecía a mi padre, a quien nunca conocí- Alfred miró el crucifijo un momento más antes de apartar los ojos y aclarar su garganta –Te di un obsequio la última vez que nos vimos, me lo devolviste recientemente, me gustaría darte esto, creo que significó más para tu padre que para mí.

Alfred sintió un profundo sentimiento de incomodidad cuando arrojo el crucifijo a Ivar, vio al otro hombre atraparlo por reflejo, con los labios fruncidos en una línea tensa. Alfred no quería separarse del crucifijo, pero recientemente se había hecho más pesado en su cuello. Pensó que tal vez ese sentimiento era culpa. La sensación desapareció cuando el metal dejo su mano.

-No quiero tu icono cristiano- dijo Ivar y Alfred sintió temor de que el crucifijo fuera arrojado a el barro bajo las ruedas de la carroza.

Alfred miro hacia el otro lado, consciente de que su grupo estaba junto a los arboles esperando a que Alfred se uniera a ellos –Entonces tíralo, o quémalo. Ahora es tuyo.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Ivar, aparentemente inquieto por el regalo, tal vez, sintiendo la misma inquietud que Alfred sentía.

Alfred inclino la cabeza hacia arriba, mirando a Ivar mientras el sol naciente se alzaba sobre la colina donde estaban –Porque es horrible perder a alguien que amas-. Alfred sintió que su garganta se contraía al pensar en su padre y hermano –Y porque cuando caigas en batalla, espero que esto te traiga paz.

Los labios de Ivar hicieron una mueca, formando una sonrisa como si las cosas le parecieran divertidas –Ah, después de todo si quieres venganza-. Jugó con el crucifijo ensangrentado dándole vueltas entre sus dedos.

Alfred sacudió la cabeza. Quiero paz, pensó, y sin embargo, cuando habló, dijo: -Quiero justicia, por las vidas que los nórdicos han destruido-. Por las vidas que has robado de mi familia. Por el dolor que nos has traído a mi madre y a mí.

-Perderás- la voz de Ivar se burló de él mientras Alfred espoleaba su caballo, dirigiéndolo hacia los arboles –Y cuando lo hayas hecho, enviare esto de regreso con tu cabeza a las puertas de tu pueblo.

-Cuando mueras…- Alfred titubeo, sintiendo su sangre hervir al pensar en su hermano muerto y en los ojos rojos y llorosos de su madre. Sintió que la ira se alzaba dentro de él y la obligo a retroceder; la mente era un arma peligrosa, pero la ira es su mayor debilidad. Alfred creía que Ivar tenía una mente brillante, una mente peligrosa y un espíritu inquebrantable. Pensó que la mayor debilidad; quizás su única debilidad, era su ira. Alfred no cometería ese error. Su voz salió tranquila mientras volvía a espolear a su caballo –Cuando mueras, me asegurare de que seas enterrado junto a tu padre.

Alfred no miro hacia atrás mientras bajaba de la colina hacia donde Heahmund y los demás esperaban. Ignoro las miradas interrogativas que le dirigieron.

-¿Qué hacen parados ahí?- pregunto Alfred, mientras guiaba a su corcel en dirección al campamento sajón –Tenemos una guerra que planear.

La cuarta vez que Alfred e Ivar se verían sería la última.


	2. cap.2

Ivar recordaba bastante bien al niño rey, Alfred. Era un tipo de recuerdo intrascendente, uno tan lejano en el fondo de su mente que Ivar no se había molestado en pesar en ello durante años. La última vez que había estado en Wessex, Ivar había estado preocupado por la muerte de su padre. Las cosas eran diferentes ahora, y sentía a Alfred como cualquier cosa, menos intrascendente.

Lo vio en medio dela batalla en York mientras estaba de pie en la torre observando la pelea, pensando en que debería ser parte de la refriega, que era un mejor guerrero que cualquiera de sus hermanos. Planeaba pedir su carruaje cuando vio algo familiar en la sangrienta batalla que llamo su atención. Era el hombre Aethelwulf, un rey, ahora que Ecbert estaba muerto. Aethelwulf era un peleador bastante decente, al menos para un sajón, pero cuando Ivar lo observó, noto que el rey estaba mucho menos concentrado en matar a sus enemigos y más preocupado por alguien que estaba al otro lado del campo.

Al principio, Ivar no lo reconoció. Alfred era solo un niño cuando Ivar lo vio por última vez, y aún seguía siendo un niño. Era más alto, con una expresión de miedo en el rostro y los ojos muy abiertos congelados por el miedo. Peleaba como un niño, parecía que nunca había tenido una espada en sus manos antes de ese día, como si nunca hubiera matado a un hombre antes. Probablemente nunca los había hecho, decidió Ivar mientras veía a el rey Aethelwulf atravesar el campo de batalla para llegar a su hijo bastardo, matando al oponente que Alfred se enfrentaba, del que recibía golpes salvajes forzando al niño a encogerse tras su escudo.

Alfred no estaba preparado para la guerra, e Ivar pensó que aún era ese niño que jugaba al ajedrez con Ivar mientras estaba cautivo en los pasillos del rey Ecbert. Seguía siendo el chico que le entrego a Ivar la pieza de ajedrez antes de que lo enviaran de vuelta a Kattegat en bote. El recuerdo lleno su pecho de ira, ira creada por la venganza y la humillación. Ivar se apartó de la ventana y le grito a alguien que preparara su carruaje para la batalla.

Ivar no volvería a pensar en Alfred durante meses.

Cuando el recuerdo regreso fue en pleno invierno. El frio no era tanto como el que podía hacer en Kattegat, pero con los asedios y las batallas sin fin, el frio ejerció presión sobre su ejército. Los sajones habían retomado sus tácticas de matar de hambre al ejército pagano, atacando sus grupos de caza y azotando sus recursos. Aun así, los nórdicos estaban ganando. Ivar estaba ganando.

Los sajones eran débiles, y después de que su rey Aethelwulf fuera asesinado en la batalla, solo se debilitaron. Su nuevo rey se llamaba Aethelred, e Ivar ni siquiera podía ponerle una cara al nombre. No tardó mucho en aprender sobre el nuevo rey, que estaba lleno de furia por la muerte de su padre. Ivar llevo la cabeza de Aethelwulf en la parte delantera en su carruaje cuando entro a la batalla por primera vez para ver si podía presenciar algo de esa furia por sí mismo.

La furia del rey Aethelred no fue suficiente para mantenerlo vivo y en la batalla en el lugar que los sajones llamaron Old Basing, Ivar recordó haberle arrojado un hacha a el rey y romperle el cráneo durante el fragor de la batalla.

Más tarde, después de su victoria, Ivar regreso a su campamento, pensaría en la muerte de este nuevo rey y se preguntaría quien sería el próximo.

La juerga se escuchaba más allá de la tienda de Ivar, pero decidió ignorarlos a favor de planificar el próximo ataque. Los sajones se habían enfrentado a ocho derrotas consecutivas, algunas más, pensaba Ivar, y superaría por completo a Wessex. A pesar de todo lo que se hablaba de la valía en batalla de Aethelred, había sido un tonto en las cuatro batallas que lideró, y las fuerzas de Ivar lo habían superado en cada enfrentamiento. No significo un gran desafío, e Ivar se preguntó si alguna vez habrá uno.

-¿Por qué estás solo aquí?- Hvitserk abrió la pesada tela de su tienda y se tambaleó dentro apoyándose contra uno de los postes para mantener el equilibrio -¿No escuchaste que ganamos?

Ivar lo fulmino con la mirada y miro el mapa frente a él, -Si Aethelred está muerto, ¿Quién es el rey de Wessex ahora?

Hvitserk hizo una mueca -¿A quién diablos le importa?

Ivar no necesitaba escuchar la opinión de Hvitserk. Había recordado el linaje él mismo. Si Aethelred estaba muerto, el último heredero vivo del rey Ecbert era el niño, Alfred. Él se rio en voz alta, haciendo saltar a Hvitserk.

-¿Dónde está el cuerpo de su rey?- Ivar se arrastró hasta las pieles que formaban su cama y tomo la bolsa que estaba junto a ella, hurgando hasta encontrar el trozo de madera tallada. Se volvió hacia Hvitserk y le ordenó –Diles que corten la cabeza del rey muerto y que la entreguen al campamento sajón. Un regalo de coronación para el niño rey.

Hvitserk se echó a reír, aunque Ivar dudaba que realmente entendiera lo que estaba pasando. Ivar lo encontró irritante, le molestaba la falta de alguien que le igualara en el campamento. Ragnar había estado lo suficientemente cerca, al menos en el tiempo que Ivar estuvo con él, pero todos los demás se quedaban cortos. A veces, Ivar sentía que hablaba un idioma diferente al de los que lo rodeaban.

-Diles que lo aten a la cabeza- Ivar se recostó en su silla y le tendió la pequeña pieza de ajedrez para que Hvitserk la tomara, su orden se atenuó por la emocionante sensación de una caza que estaba por comenzar. Ivar se preguntó si el niño rey sería tan aburrido como su hermano, esperaba que no.

-¿Qué es?- Hvitserk sostuvo la pieza de ajedrez entre sus dedos y entrecerró los ojos a la luz de las velas.

-Un obsequio que devolveré- le dijo Ivar, regocijándose ante su propia inteligencia. La guerra ya casi había terminado, pero Ivar pensó que aún podía divertirse un poco más.

La reunión de paz organizada por los sajones fue una broma. Hubo algunas escaramuzas en las últimas semanas, pero no hubo batallas desde la muerte del rey Aethelred, los sajones eran demasiado débiles y desorganizados, no podían defenderse. La reunión era la oportunidad perfecta para una trampa; acabar con las últimas amenazas sajonas de un solo golpe. Sin embargo, Ivar no quería hacer eso, con el final tan cerca, Ivar creía que podía alargarlo un poco más y de verdad disfrutar la derrota de los sajones. En el campo de batalla, en la guerra, Ivar no era un lisiado, era un dios.

Ivar acordó encontrarse con los sajones de igual forma, divertido y medio curioso por lo que se referían con paz en la carta que había llegado a su campamento. Como muestra de buena fe, Ivar no mato al mensajero, solo lo envió de regreso al campamento sajón con la respuesta al mensaje, se encontrarían en un punto intermedio, a la misma distancia entre los campamentos pagano y sajón.

-Le daremos tierras fértiles a su pueblo para que se establezcan- dijo el obispo guerrero, Heahmund a Ivar al comienzo de las negociaciones –Eso, junto a un tributo anual para garantizar la paz y buena voluntad entre nuestra gente.

El obispo hablaba con evidente frustración y enojo e Ivar sabía que la guerra lo estaba matando por dentro. Esa pena fue casi suficiente para hacer que Ivar considerara pretender seguir con estos procedimientos para ver que más podía sacar de los sajones, pero la idea no le pareció atractiva.

Sus ojos, no por primera vez, se fijaron en la pálida figura sentada sobre el caballo discretamente alejada del grupo sajón. Alfred parecía cansado, con círculos oscuros bajo los ojos y una expresión de pesar dirigida al lento amanecer sobre la colina. No se parecía a los guerreros que fueron su hermano y su padre, pensó Ivar, este chico era más adecuado para esos templos polvorientos donde los sajones rezaban a su dios. Parecía débil e Ivar se preguntó si la guerra contra él ya había sido ganada.

-¿Y qué piensas?- pregunto Ivar de repente, interrumpiendo al obispo que comenzaba a hablar nuevamente.

Alfred levanto la vista, con los muy abiertos, como si no hubiera esperado que lo abordaran en absoluto. Tenia los ojos pesados y bordeados de rojo, como si hubiera pasado la noche en un sueño inquieto o llorando. Parecía derrotado. Había algo decepcionante en eso, Ivar había esperado más pelea. No podía seguir siendo un dios si su oponente era un cadáver.

Ivar trato de provocarlo burlándose de él mientras continuaba con el interrogatorio -Tú eres su rey, ¿no es así? ¿O tú también deseas doblegarte?

Esa pregunta llevo al obispo al límite, de repente ambos se encontraron mirando al niño rey, esperando una respuesta.

\- Deseo que el derramamiento de sangre termine. Por la paz.- respondió Alfred con rigidez, sus ojos apenas se levantaron para encontrarse con los de Ivar. Era una frase que parecía haber dicho antes. Algo le decía que debió haberlo repetido tanto que había perdido el sentido. Podría creerlo incluso ahora, incapaz de formar sus propios pensamientos, este niño rey tomo las palabras y sentimientos de los demás como propios.

Mientras el obispo parecía aliviado por la respuesta, Ivar se sintió reír. Este no era un rey en absoluto. Solo un niño idealista que acababa de aprender lo que realmente significaba la guerra. Era demasiado aburrido para Ivar, decidió que el juego había terminado y que las negociaciones de paz habían llegado a su obvia conclusión.

Ivar se burló del obispo un poco, obteniendo una decepcionante respuesta de su parte y ninguna reacción del nuevo rey. Ivar incluso trajo a colación la muerte del rey Aethelred, pero la única reacción que obtuvo fue apenas un perceptible estremecimiento del rey. Aun así, cuando el obispo se alejó con furia petulante y el resto del grupo sajón se fue con él, el rey Alfred se quedó.

La curiosidad de Ivar alcanzó su punto máximo, y se preguntó si esto seguía siendo parte del juego. El plan desde el principio era que el rey intentara apelar el lado blando de Ivar, frente a frente, una táctica de negociación que se suponía funcionaria bien. Ivar ordeno a Hvitserk y a los otros dos hombres de su grupo que se marcharan para que él y el nuevo rey se quedaran solos.

-¿Intentaras convencerme de convertirme al cristianismo, pequeño rey?

La cara de Alfred se sonrojó ante la burla, e Ivar sintió una oscura sensación de alegría al verlo. Pero las burlas no habían hecho que Alfred volviese con los otros sajones, ni siquiera lo habían hecho desviar la vista, en cambio, parecía que las burlas de Ivar despertaron algo en el niño.

-Te recuerdo- dijo Alfred de repente, su voz clara en el aire frio - Y a tu padre. Lamento que haya muerto, lamento el dolor que te ha traído.

Por un momento, Ivar se sobresaltó. Solo podía escuchar su propio corazón latir en sus oídos. Alejo el sentimiento y, por falta de una mejor respuesta, Ivar se burló dijo: -Fue tu rey quien lo mató.

El niño rey asintió solemnemente –Aun así.

Alfred hablo cuando metió la mano debajo de su ropa y tiro de un cordón de cuero que estaba atado flojamente alrededor de su cuello. Ivar observo el movimiento con una vaga sensación de confusión, incapaz de mirar hacia otro lado. Alfred dio un fuerte tirón al cordón de cuero, una vez suelto, comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

\- Me dio esto antes de ser llevado a su ejecución. Dijo que pertenecía a mi padre, a quien nunca conocí- Alfred miro el collar que sostenía en la palma de su mano. A Ivar le tomo un momento darse cuenta de que estaba hablando de Ragnar. La voz de Alfred se interrumpió y se aclaró la garganta. Volvió a dirigirle la mirada - Te di un obsequio la última vez que nos vimos, me lo devolviste recientemente, me gustaría darte esto, creo que significó más para tu padre que para mí.

El collar fue lanzado en dirección a Ivar, y aunque no quiso atraparlo, Ivar lo hizo de todos modos. Envolvió el cuero alrededor de su palma y miro la pequeña cruz que ahora tenía en la mano.

-No quiero tu icono cristiano- dijo con desprecio Ivar, pensando en todas las cosas que Floki le había enseñado sobre las personas cristianas y preguntándose por qué Alfred le haría un regalo como ese. Se preguntó si el objeto estaba maldito, talvez como venganza contra la pieza de ajedrez que Ivar le había devuelto a Alfred junto a la cabeza de su hermano.

Alfred inclino la cabeza y miro por encima del hombro al grupo sajón que lo esperaba junto a los árboles. Hablo con voz rígida: - Entonces tíralo, o quémalo. Ahora es tuyo.

-¿Por qué?- Ivar pensó que se trataba de algún tipo de truco, simplemente no entendía el porqué. Era poco probable que el rey pensara que Ivar seguía de luto por su padre y que era una muestra de respeto y arrepentimiento por lo sucedido, no después de lo que le envío como regalo de luto para a el niño rey.

-Porque es horrible perder a alguien que amas- la voz de Alfred era grave. Volvió a toser, se aclaró la garganta y habló con un poco más de severidad –Y porque cuando caigas en batalla, espero que esto te traiga paz.

Los labios de Ivar hicieron una mueca. Ahí estaba, ahora se escuchaba como alguien que intentaba ganar una guerra. Giro la cruz de metal en su mano mientras decía –Ah, después de todo si quieres venganza.

Alfred negó con la cabeza –Quiero justicia, por las vidas que los nórdicos han destruido.

Parecía que quería decir más, e Ivar se preguntó que eran todas esas cosas que no dijo pero que estaba pensando. Ivar quería escuchar esas cosas y ver si este niño era mejor rey que los últimos dos. Ciertamente era diferente.

-Perderás- dijo Ivar al darse cuenta de que Alfred estaba preparándose para irse, la conversación finalmente había llegado a su fin. Sin embargo, no quería que así fuera, no todavía, así que Ivar lo molesto por última vez –Y cuando lo hayas hecho, enviare esto de regreso con tu cabeza a las puertas de tu pueblo.

-Cuando mueras…- dijo Alfred con dureza, la cara enrojecida por la ira, en lugar de vergüenza. Ivar sintió la emoción que sentía ante la anticipación del insulto que el niño le escupiría, pero en cambio, Alfred miró hacia otro lado y dejó escapar un profundo suspiro. Cuando volvió a mirar a Ivar, le dijo –Cuando mueras, me asegurare de que seas enterrado junto a tu padre.

Ivar sintió que retrocedía ante las palabras, como si fueran una especie de maldición, pronunciadas en un tono suave, mientras el niño rey giraba a su caballo y se alejaba. Ivar siguió mirándolo, hasta que Alfred se desapareció entre los arboles e Ivar se quedó solo.

Sostuvo el collar en su mano hasta que Hvitserk fue a su lado nuevamente.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?- pregunto su hermano -¿Qué fue lo que dijo? ¿Intento convencerte de que aceptaras la redición?

Ivar negó con la cabeza, con una sonrisa en la esquina de su boca, rio para sí mismo, sacudiendo su estado de sorpresa. Guardo el collar en su bolsillo y escondiéndolo antes de que su hermano pudiera verlo –Por supuesto que lo hizo. Sería un estúpido si no lo hubiera intentado.

-Entonces- insistió Hvitserk -¿Qué le dijiste?

-Nadie se rinde- Ivar tomó las riendas de la carroza y las sacudió ordenando a los caballos que se movieran –No nos iremos de estas tierras hasta que hayamos ganado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gracias a las personas que les gusto esto  
> ya no siento que le hablo a la nada :)  
> habrá más, lo prometo n.n

**Author's Note:**

> nadie leyó esto :')


End file.
